


A Traditional Christmas Gift

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Examination, Omega Jensen, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: When Jensen, home from college for the holidays, unexpectedly presents as an Omega his stepfather takes advantage of archaic Texan laws and sells him off at auction.





	A Traditional Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Written for Jld71 for the Spn_J2_Xmas Exchange. I combined a few of your prompts including Alpha Jared claiming Omega Jensen and slave fic and ended up with filthy porn. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to firesign10 for the speedy beta work, any mistakes remaining are all very much my own!

 

“You’re Omega now, the life you knew is over.”

Jensen stares daggers at his step-father from across the room. He wants to spit out a caustic response, a sarcastic one-liner, but Richard, the dickbag, wouldn’t appreciate it. And thanks to the archaic state they live in, he’s now entitled to make Jensen’s life a living hell. So instead Jensen bargains. “Just let me leave. I’m not asking for anything. Not help. Not money. Just let me go.”

His step-father laughs. The asshole. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jensen. I’m not a monster; I couldn’t possibly allow a newly presented Omega to roam the streets all alone. Why, anything could happen to you.”

Jensen bites back his anger. It won’t help him now. He needs to stay calm and in control if there’s even a tiny chance he can talk Richard around. “I’m the same person I was last week when you couldn’t wait to get rid of me. You didn’t even want me to come back home from college for the holidays, remember?”

“You weren’t an Omega last week.” Richard replies coolly. “You were just another teenage brat who thought he knew everything.”

“I haven’t changed.” 

Richard smirks. “The stench in this room says different.”

Jensen’s cheeks flush as much from embarrassment as anger. He hasn’t been out of his room in days. His first heat had hit him hard and fast and unexpected. The only person he’d seen for the past few day was his mother, who'd unlocked his bedroom door just long enough to shove through bottles of water and plates of food.

Now that the worst of his heat has passed, Jensen is very aware that the room needs aired, and he needs a steaming hot shower to scrub himself clean. Not that he’ll ever be able to scrub away the lingering scent of Omega; without blockers, any Alpha close enough will be able to sniff him out. And blockers are illegal in the good old state of Texas. Jensen wishes he’d never come home. He should have stayed in California. If his little sister hadn’t begged him to come back, if his best friend Jared hadn’t been coming home too, Jensen would still be there right now. He’d still have the same rights and freedoms as anyone else, whether an Alpha, Beta, or Omega ~~.~~ Here though, in goddamn backwards Texas, Jensen is well and truly screwed. 

“Now, Jenny,” Richard says, looking Jensen over with a leer. “Why don’t you go scrape the slick and come off yourself in the shower. You don’t want your mom to see what a slut you are.”

“Richard, please,” Jensen tries to reason one last time. “Just let me go back to college. I’ll stay away. I’ll never bother you again. Ever. That’s what you wanted. That’s what you said.”

Richard stalks across the room, not hiding his grin. “No, Jensen, that’s what I wanted when you were just another one of Donna’s annoying brats. When you were just another pain in my ass. Now though? Now you’re an Omega. Now you’re worth something. Do you know how much I can make auctioning off your newly presented ass?”

Jensen swallows hard. Richard wouldn’t. Surely. Jensen’s mother wouldn’t allow it. Omega auctions are legal, barely, but even in Texas they’re viewed as old fashioned. Mainly a place where illegal immigrants, wards of the state, or troublesome Omegas are sold off. No one cares what happens to the poor bitches afterwards. If you want an Omega you can chain up and keep in the basement, or use as a breeder, or even beat to death just for the fun of it, an auction is the place to go. 

“You wouldn’t,” Jensen says. “Mom wouldn’t let you.”

“Dear old Donna will do whatever I say,” Richard sneers, close enough now that Jensen can smell the sourness on his breath, see the danger in his eyes. “I’m the man of the house, Jenny. The _only_ man now that you’ve turned out to be a bitch. Your mother needs me. She doesn’t need an Omega son.”

Jensen bristles at the sliver of truth in that statement. “If my father was still alive—“

“But he’s not,” Richard snaps. “Now go and shower, bitch, you stink.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen bites back, his enforced patience snapping. 

A white flash of pain explodes across his face and Jensen finds himself on the floor, Richard staring down at him impassively. “You need to learn to follow orders, Omega.”

Jensen spits a mouthful of bloody saliva at Richard’s feet in response. Richard laughs. Then he kicks Jensen in the belly. 

Richard bends down over Jensen, curled up on the floor. “If you’re not showered and down the stairs in an hour, I’m going to whip you with my belt until you bleed. In front of your sister.”

Before he leaves the room, Richard throws something at Jensen. “Put that on before you come down.”

When Jensen opens his eyes and sees what’s lying there, his abused stomach revolts and to his mortification, he pukes, right there on his bedroom floor. It’s a collar. A thick black leather collar. One word engraved on the tag clipped to it. Omega. That’s all he is now. Not a son. Not a brother. Not a friend. Not even a person. 

An hour later, Jensen walks down the stairs, legs trembling, collar buckled around his neck. He hadn’t dared disobey his stepfather. Not with his kid sister in the house. 

Thankfully when he walks into the sitting room, his sister and mother are not there. Unfortunately Richard is, along with two other men. They look at Jensen appraisingly, dollar signs in their eyes. 

“Very nice,” one of them says.

The other nods his agreement, standing up and walking in a circle around Jensen. Even though Jensen is dressed, he feels naked under their scrutiny. “Not as young as some, but we can’t legally sell them until they’re eighteen anyway, so that shouldn’t make a difference.”

Jensen’s spine stiffens, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists. He knows fighting is pointless. He’s outnumbered. And the law is not on his side. But still, being discussed as though he’s not in the room, not a person, makes his blood boil. 

“You sure you don’t need more time to break him in?” Richard asks.

“No,” the guy standing behind Jensen says. “It’s not necessary. We’re experts in controlling them. Most omegas want to follow orders anyway. It’s second nature for them.”

Richard nods along, as though that bullshit is actually true. 

“He’s a virgin, you said?”

“Yeah, he is.” Richard grins. “Never even had a boyfriend. Too busy crushing on his buddy. He told his mother he was saving himself for someone special. Should have known the pussy was a bitch all along.”

Jensen flushes and startles when a hand clamps down on his shoulder. “Knees, bitch.” The order is hissed in his ear.

“Fuck off,” Jensen snaps, unable to help himself. Fingers pinch into the back of his neck, below the band of the collar, and a moment later Jensen’s on his knees.

“His Omega gland is healthy then.” The guy on the chair laughs, and stands up. “He’s going to make you a very nice profit, Alpha.”

Jensen closes his eyes briefly, cursing his biology. When he presented, the Omega glands in his neck did what they were supposed to: swelling and growing incredibly sensitive. It’s an unfair quirk of nature, designed to ease an Omega’s pain when an Alpha lays down his claiming bite. The effect only lasts a few seconds usually, but that can be enough time to incapacitate a guy. Most decent Alphas wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of it. In most states there are laws against it. But these men he’s dealing with now don’t have a moral between them. All they care about is making money. 

“We’ll take him now.” 

Jensen is dragged to his feet, his arms yanked behind his back, plastic cuffs tied around his wrists, a thick blindfold placed across his eyes.

“You aren’t even going to let me say goodbye?” Jensen struggles now, kicks out and bucks against the man holding him. “You bastard. You absolute bastard.”

Fingers pinch around his neck again, and Jensen’s body rebels against him. The fight drains from his muscles. 

“I wouldn’t worry.” Richard's breath is hot against Jensen’s cheek when he speaks. “Your mother and sister already mourned you, Jenny. As soon as the stench of your heat filled this house, you were dead to us all.”

Jensen’s glad for the blindfold in a way. At least the bastard can’t see how hard that hits him. He’s not going to give Richard the pleasure of seeing him cry.

He doesn’t, can’t, put up much of a fight when he’s marched out of the house, hands gripping his arms bruise-tight. Jensen wonders how many of his neighbors are looking out of their windows and witnessing his humiliation. How many of the kids he grew up with are thanking God it’s not them. How many of their fathers are wishing they could have a shot at the newly turned Omega.

He’s shoved into the back of a van, his knees crashing to the floor when he loses his balance. 

“Careful with the merchandise, dude,” one of his captors says. “We don’t want him too damaged when he goes up on the auction block.”

“A few bruises aren’t going to make much difference,” the other one replies. “Those cock-sucking lips and that fine ass are gonna make a fortune no matter how damaged he is. It’s a damn shame we don’t have time to try him out.”

“Yeah, I know, but Sheppard will pitch a fit if we’re not back soon.” The guy's grumbling complaints are cut off as the van door slams shut. The air immediately turns thick, unpleasant. An underlying scent of distressed omega bleeds from the confining metal. Jensen’s obviously far from the first newly presented Omega to find himself in this position. That’s not much consolation. 

It’s hard to say how long the journey lasts, but Jensen’s battered, disoriented and nauseous by the time they get where they’re going. He doesn’t know for sure where they are, but he can take an educated guess. There’s only one Omega auction house in town. It’s not a place Jensen has ever been. Or had any desire to visit.

He’s dragged from the van more brusquely than needed, considering he’s not putting up any fight now; bound, blindfolded and outnumbered, there’s really no point. Besides, he suspects he’ll need to conserve his energy if he’s to survive long enough to find a chance to escape.

He’s not sure what the point of the blindfold is. Maybe it’s so he can’t see the faces of the people involved in the process. But more likely it’s just to keep him off balance. He’s pushed through narrow corridors, his shoulders banging into doorways and walls. He’s sore and pissed by the time they stop. 

“Strip him,” a man’s voice says, someone new. And Jensen’s clothes are ripped away from his skin with brutal efficiency. His collar is removed and the cuffs, but not the blindfold. He locks his knees trying to stop his legs from trembling. He doesn’t want the assholes to know just how scared he is. 

“Well well well, Merry Christmas to me,” the guy says, something about his accent making Jensen’s skin crawl. “Isn’t he a pretty little bitch. This one is going to bring us a very nice commission.”

Jensen bites his bottom lip to keep from telling the guy to go fuck himself. He doubts mouthing off would help right now. He flinches violently, lurching away, when cold fingers suddenly brush across his skin. That doesn’t deter the guy at all; there’s a warning tap on Jensen's Omega gland before his fingers move on; pinching Jensen’s nipples, fondling his balls, tugging at his dick. 

“I almost wish I could keep you for myself. Mmm, the things I would do to this body. You know, I might even let you keep your nuts.” He squeezes Jensen’s balls as he says it and Jensen whimpers. He’s heard horror stories of castrated Omegas, but he never thought he’d be in danger of losing his own balls. Its barbaric and senseless, but in good old Texas, an Alpha is perfectly within his rights to do what he sees fit to his Omega. Including cut off his nuts, his dick too if he wants. Jensen’s stomach rolls.

The guy laughs, gives Jensen's nuts one last vice-tight squeeze that draws a grunt from Jensen.

“Okay boys, no point in wasting time. He needs a medical first, then I want him cleaned up and waxed. I want his photograph and video on the webpage ASAP. Some Alpha out there is going to want to buy himself a very generous Christmas gift.”

Jensen feels strangely numb as he’s dragged away. So much has happened so quickly that it's almost impossible to process it all. The blindfold also helps distance him from the situation. Gives Jensen something to hide behind. When it's eventually stripped from his face he mourns the loss, whimpers under the glare of the spotlight shining over his head.

By this point, he’s strapped down to an exam table. Actually it’s more like a dentist’s chair, except his legs are separated, thighs spread wide, and held immobile in stirrups. He’s naked, vulnerable and helpless. An old guy in a white coat, stethoscope hanging around his neck, looms over him with a clipboard. Doctor, Jensen presumes.

“It’s best if you don’t fight me, ‘mega,” the doctor says. “These tests are happening, like them or not. You cause me any trouble and I won’t be gentle.”

Jensen glares in response. He’s not in a position to do much more. The doc licks his lips, smirks, throws down his clipboard and snaps on a pair of gloves.

Jensen is examined inside and out. Pulse, blood pressure, eyes, ears, throat. All normal tests. Gag reflex, size of his dick, tightness of his hole. Not so normal. Jensen clenches his eyes, grits his teeth and wills his body not to react as the doc jerks his dick and stimulates the entrance to his hole with his gloved finger. Fighting is useless though. His new biology takes away any control he once had over his own body. “Well, look at all this slick,“ the doc gloats, scraping a sample into a jar. “Not bad for a newly presented bitch. I bet you leak plenty when you’re in heat. Goddamn Omega sluts. You just can't help yourselves can you?”

The doc even snaps clamps, shiny jagged metal, onto Jensen's nipples, tugs at them to see how he reacts. Laughs when Jensen’s dick jumps and dribbles precome at the bite of pain. Jensen almost wants to weep when even more slick leaks from his hole. “Oh you’re a treasure,” the doc says, yanking the metal clamps off, both at the same time. The fierce pain sends a shiver of pleasure all the way down Jensen’s spine. He hates it. 

The worst thing is when the doc open him up with a speculum. “This could be uncomfortable” the bastard says with a sly smirk. Uncomfortable is putting it mildly. The intrusion is rough and sudden. It’s eye-watering agony. Jensen breaks his silent, seething fury with a scream. 

“Quiet, you stupid bitch,” the doc says, slapping his thigh. But there’s satisfaction in the curl of his lips.

Jensen closes his eyes again and tries to breathe through the pain. Tries to imagine he’s anywhere else. Anywhere that's not here in this sterile room with some mad quack shoving god only knows what up his ass. He imagines himself back at college in his dorm room, Jared sprawled across his bed, throwing popcorn in his mouth and telling Jensen all about his day, complaining about his professors and his homework and his roommate, Chad. 

The pain when the doc slides the speculum out of his ass drags Jensen violently out of his head. Jensen’s belly cramps and rolls and he fears he might throw up. Only a few minutes of controlled breathing helps the pressure ease. 

“Okay,” the doc, either oblivious to Jensen’s discomfort, or more likely, just plain uncaring, snaps off his gloves, picks up his pen and carries on writing his notes. “You are a grade A specimen Omega. Tight and responsive. Definitely a virgin. Beautiful. Just one more test and then we’ll get you waxed.”

Two burly guys unstrap Jensen from the chair and haul him up to his feet. One holds each of his arms, loosely though, just firm enough for Jensen to know he’s not going anywhere, not tight enough to leave ugly bruise. 

The doc walks around Jensen, stops behind him. “On your knees, Omega.”

Jensen doesn’t move. The guys on either side of him don’t force him down either. 

“I said,” the doc says, his breath hot on the back of Jensen’s neck. “Get on your knees, you dumb bitch.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen says, tiredly. 

And then his knees give way. 

The doctor laughs, his fingers clamping around Jensen’s neck. “I love biology. Grade fucking A Omega. Not had one as responsive as you for months. Wish I could afford you myself.”

Jensen’s head is a muzzy mess of bliss, submission and hatred. 

“Okay, boys, take him away.”

This time at least Jensen can see where he’s going as he’s dragged from the room, not that there’s much to see, just nondescript corridors and closed doors. The room he’s taken to looks exactly like the examination room: white walls, sterile smell, and furniture designed to restrain. 

He puts up as much of a fight as he’s able to when he’s strapped down. He’s scared and furious and almost at the point of losing his mind. 

“I’m not working on him like this,” a woman’s voice, bored and less than amused, says from the doorway behind Jensen. “Give him a shot. I’ll come back in ten.”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jensen growls.

“Shut up, bitch.” One of the thugs backhands Jensen across the face, but the sting of pain just makes Jensen angrier. He snarls and strains against the restraints, shouts out in anger when a pain shoots up his arm and into his shoulder. Glowers when the other thug throws down an empty syringe and grins toothily at him. And then he's out for the count before he knows what's happening.

 

He’s alone when he comes back around. Which is a relief, a short lived one he expects. He’s lying on a bare cot in a small cell; three grey walls, bars across the fourth and only a plastic bucket in the corner of the room. 

Jensen doesn’t move for a while, just tries to get his bearings. He’s still naked, other than a stiff leather collar buckled around his neck, and all his muscles ache. He’s also hair-free, everywhere from his chin down. Jensen tries not to let that bother him, he’s got bigger problems after all, but still...it’s just one more assault on his body. And his dignity.

“Well, good morning, sunshine.” Jensen startles at the voice and then scowls at the guy staring at him through the iron bars. Although he’s never set eyes on the balding, pudgy faced man before, Jensen recognizes the distinctive voice. He’s the guy in charge, the one who inspected Jensen when he first arrived. It takes a minute for Jensen to register what he said. Morning? His face must show his confusion. 

“We thought it best to let you sleep, darling.” The asshole says, as though he was doing Jensen a favor. “It’s a big day today after all.”

Jensen decides it's wise to stay silent. There’s nothing he can say that will help matters.

“I suggest that if you want to make it to the auction stage unscathed, you behave today.”

Jensen glares in reply. 

“Well it’s up to you,” the guy shrugs. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. But if I was you I wouldn’t want the buyers to see how pretty you look bruised and beaten. It’s likely to give them ideas.”

Jensen lies on his cot, arms crossed and mulishly silent until the guy eventually leaves, his salesman smirk still firmly in place. Once he’s alone, Jensen takes the chance get up and stretch out his muscles. Then he has to face one more humiliation that shouldn’t bother him as much as it does...peeing in the bucket.

After that, he takes stock of his situation. His mouth is dry and doesn’t taste particularly pleasant. He’s also starving, since he hasn't eaten anything in God only knows how long. He’s been so stressed out that he hasn’t even noticed his hunger until now. 

After some time, there's no way to say how long, a hulking bull-necked guy appears at the other side of the bars, pushing through a bottle of water and a protein bar. It takes all of Jensen’s willpower to wait until the man walks away before scooping them off the floor. He gulps down half the water before common sense prevails and he forces himself to sip at it instead. He takes his time with the protein bar, even though he wants to shove it in his face. He hasn’t finished it before he starts to feel woozy.

Of course, he should have known they’d drug his water and food. Too late.

While the drugs don't knock him out, they render him docile and pliant; he simply follows orders and doesn’t fight the manhandling, or the enema. He’s showered, cleaned inside and out, teeth brushed and hair styled without a fuss. He doesn't even complain when his hands are bound behind his back and a leash is attached to his collar. 

Jensen ends up waiting in a small room with four other people. All of them women. All naked. All with the same terrified resignation in their eyes that Jensen has buried somewhere underneath his drugged numbness. They’re all bound in the same position as Jensen; on their knees, hands cuffed behind their backs and their leashes attached to hooks in the wall. Slowly, they’re taken from the room, one by one, until only Jensen is left. 

By the time it’s his turn to be marched towards the stage his drugged fog is starting to wear off a little. Not enough for him to put up much of a fight, but definitely enough for fear to take seat in his trembling knees. He’s almost grateful when he’s given another shot just before he reaches the stage. But afterwards when the handler whispers in his ear, “We've got to make sure you give the customers a show, right?” he’s not so sure this drug is to keep him subdued. 

The stage lights are so bright that it’s hard to see anything past them, but Jensen thinks there’s probably a couple of hundred people seated in the hall. The noise level suggests so anyway. Jensen’s face heats with humiliation at the catcalls and laughter as he’s led on stage and his almost empty stomach turns at the overwhelming scents of terrified Omega and Alpha arousal in the air. So many Alphas in one enclosed space make for an uncomfortable atmosphere; taut, almost feral, like a brawl is one wrong word away from breaking out. Jensen shivers despite the fact it’s warm on stage underneath all the lights.

His handler brings him to a stop in the middle of the stage, clipping his leash to a chain that dangles down from the ceiling; the leash taut enough that Jensen would choke if he bent his knees.

“Now, the one you’ve all been waiting for. As I’m sure most of you know, our last lot tonight is a male Omega, being sold by his stepfather without reserve or restrictions. Just look at that face; the photos don’t do him justice. This is one special bitch. The prettiest I’ve seen for quite some time. His medical, as you can see in the brochure, was perfect. The doctor reports that this Omega has a tight, knot-hungry hole, and sensitive tits. His Omega gland is also incredibly sensitive. Yes folks, this bitch is prime, grade A Omega; perfect for whatever you want; wife, breeding bitch, slave or toy.”

Jensen’s heart pounds jack-rabbit quick in his chest as he listens to the auctioneer’s spiel. As hard as he tries to block out the words, his face grows hotter and hotter, humiliation squirming in his guts.

The auctioneer walks in a lazy circle around Jensen, pointing out his selling points. “Fair hair and green eyes, imagine the pretty pups this bitch would produce. There's no mascara on those eyelashes and his cheekbones really are that naturally beautiful. And look at those lips: this Omega was born to suck cock.” The guy shoves his fingers at Jensen’s mouth, pulling at his lips, and whispering, “Open your mouth, bitch, or I’ll sell you to the butcher who wants to slice off your dick and make you eat it.” Jensen thinks he’s lying, but he does as he’s told anyway; opens his mouth and lets the guy fuck his fingers in and out, the taste of salt and sweat sickly on his tongue. “Look at that; barely any gag reflex, not one that would take long to train out anyway. Damn, I don’t think you could ever get sick of having those lips wrapped around your dick. Imagine this pretty whore sitting under your desk all day, warming your cock while you work.”

There’s a murmur of appreciation from the crowd before the auctioneer moves on, trailing his meaty fingers down Jensen’s chest and plucking at his nipples. “Aren’t these just the prettiest perkiest nipples, gentlemen? Now remember, the drugs are dulling his senses.” Jensen shakes his head at the lie, if anything he’s sure the drugs are making him more responsive. “But I’m sure we can still...yep, there we go.”

Jensen wants to weep as his dick jerks to life, taking obvious interest in the way the guy toys with his nipples. The more he twists and tugs on the sensitive nubs, the harder Jensen’s dick grows. “You can see just how slutty his tits are.” The auctioneer laughs, and slaps his hand down across Jensen’s breast. “This bitch is a treasure. And look at this dick, ain’t it pretty? Well, for an Omega. Obviously it’s not Alpha proportions, but it’s sweet and dainty and...” the guy smacks Jensen’s dick, hard, and Jensen moans at the bolt of pleasure shooting up his spine. The crowd laughs, but it’s low and hungry and the Alpha scent in the room thickens. “And yeah, you can see just how much it loves a little abuse. But if that's not your thing, please remember we have a full removal service available if you prefer your bitch neutered.”

Jensen startles when the handler appears back at his side, grabbing his arm and shoving him around so he’s facing the back of the stage. The leash swings as Jensen stumbles, his collar digging into his throat, choking him, until he managed to finds his balance, straighten his legs. 

“And this ass!!” The auctioneer doesn’t pause for a beat while Jensen heaves in panicked breaths, his hands slapping down on Jensen’s butt, grabbing handfuls of flesh. “Have you ever seen a more perfectly fuckable ass? I don’t think so. Think how delightful this ripe peach would look flogged red.” He spanks Jensen’s ass, the sound ringing out through the hall, followed by a gasp from Jensen. The auctioneer doesn’t stop at one smack, does it again and again. The worst thing is Jensen’s dick only grows harder, slapping up against his belly. Then the auctioneer stops and roughly pulls apart Jensen’s ass cheeks. “Now take a look at that hole, gentlemen. That tight little pucker just begging for your dick. Think how sweetly that hole would milk your knot.”

Jensen jerks in his bounds, almost choking himself as he tries to step away from the finger prodding at his hole. “See all the slick he’s leaking from just a little spanking. Now tell me, isn’t this the most beautiful, dick-hungry, needy knot-slut you’ve ever seen? And as an added extra; he’s a verified virgin! Guaranteed. Shall we commence the bidding? Who’ll start me off? Shall we say five thousand dollars?”

The noise in the hall explodes. Jensen can’t keep up with the bidding. Between the drugs screwing with his head and his dick, it’s hard for him to concentrate. Especially with the slick dripping down the inside of his thighs and his erection twitching hard between his legs. The handler turns Jensen back around to face the crowd, gives his cock a few rough jerks and his balls a squeeze just tight enough to hurt good. Pleasure, pain and humiliation twist Jensen’s drugged body and mind into a horny mess.

“Thirty-five thousand I see bid from Mr. Stuart,” the auctioneer yells, slapping Jensen’s ass. “Thirty-eight from Mr. Beaver. Anymore?”

“Forty,” a nasal voice yells, and Jensen’s skin crawls. He doesn’t know who the voice belongs to, but every instinct he has screams out in horror. 

“And forty thousand from our best customer, Mr. Heyerdahl. This boy would undoubtedly be a profitable acquisition for your stable, Sir.”

“Forty one,” another voice calls out, only to be immediately outbid by Heyerdahl.

“Forty two.”

A flurry of bids quickly sends the price, _Jensen’s_ price, up to fifty thousand and then he loses track. The handler comes up behind him, wraps his hand around Jensen’s dick and squeezes, growling in Jensen’s ear. “Come on, Omega, give the buyers a show. Let them see what a pretty whore you are.” Then he pinches Jensen’s nipples and pulls at his cock and Jensen closes his eyes and tries to fight how good it feels. “That’s it, bitch, show them how easy you roll over and beg.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen says, but it comes out as a moan as the handler slaps Jensen’s dick and tugs at the hard peaks of his nipples again.

“You know if Heyerdahl wins you, I think I’ll pay you a visit out at his farm. Once he’s gotten you trained up, of course. Maybe I’ll pay to breed you up. Or drink your milk when you’re already round with pups.” The handler’s erection digs into the small of Jensen’s back as he taunts him. “Of course, if Beaver wins you for his whorehouse I’ll still be able to fuck your tight little ass, but he keeps his bitches drugged up too much for my taste. Makes them a little too happy to please the johns, too submissive for my tastes. Oh, but it looks like Stuart wants you bad. He does like pretty boys. Likes them to stay boys too. Cuts off their balls and their little dicks, I hear. Sometimes he even cuts out their tongues if they complain too much.”

Jensen shudders, and the handler laughs; it’s like ice trickling down Jensen’s spine. 

“Sold!” The auctioneer shouts out, and the noise ratchets up a level, applause and cheers breaking out around the hall. “Seventy-six thousand dollars to the tall gentleman at the back of the hall.”

The handler immediately backs away from Jensen, leaving him hard and leaking, and not sure whether he wants to come or cry. 

“Thank you, Sir, if you head to the office to settle up and sign the contracts I’ll see that your purchase is prepared.”

The auctioneer strolls across the stage, his eyes gleaming at the sight of Jensen sweat-soaked and trembling under the spotlights. “Looks like you got lucky, Omega. The butcher was outbid early on. That man would have peeled the freckles from your skin and laughed as you screamed. Although, this winner, I don’t know. Maybe you’re not so lucky.”

The auctioneer pats Jensen’s face before walking off, leaving Jensen at the mercy of the handlers who unclip his leash from the hook and march him off the stage straight to a private room. Hands still bound behind his back, he’s shoved into the room roughly. It’s cold and clinical like a hospital room, except that besides a bed, there’s a breeding stand, paddles and floggers and a long tailed whip on the wall. 

The handlers laugh at the shocked expression on Jensen’s face. “That’s right, bitch. Your new life starts right here, right now. I wonder if your owner wants you strapped to the bed or the bench.”

Jensen swallows hard and tries to hide his rising terror.  

“Tie him over the bench for now.” One of them decides. “Makes for easier access and clean up.”

And then Jensen is hauled across the room and strapped down over a wooden bench; head down, legs spread, ass up. Nothing more than an inanimate object, a toy, molded into shape. His hands are uncuffed and strapped down on the bench, the pressure on his shoulders lessens just slightly. 

“Do we need to prep him?”

“Nah, pretty sure the slut is wet enough already. He was leaking slick like a pro out there. I don’t think he even needed the Omiagra. Shame Beaver didn’t win him, I wouldn’t have minded a shot at his ass.”

“You know who did win?”

“Didn’t recognize him. Looks like a mean fucker though. Tall and built like a fucking concrete wall. I reckon the bitch is in for a rough ride.”

Jensen listens silently as the guys discuss his future like Jensen’s not even in the room. He can’t believe his life has come to this. One week ago he was living his own life, going to college, holding down a part time job, going out with his friends. Pining over his oblivious best friend. Now, he’s nothing more than a pet. A hole. One thing he knows for sure, he’s not going to live like this forever. One way or another he will escape.

He’s dragged out of his thoughts suddenly when the door bangs opens. The handlers’ gossiping stops abruptly. Jensen can’t see anything, but he can smell the new Alpha scent in the room, feel the tension. 

“We weren’t sure how you wanted him, so we figured this would be easiest. You want us to give him a shot of something? The sedative is mostly worn off now, or we can top up the Omiagra, if you want him begging for it?”

The answering growl from the Alpha shuts up the handler quickly, and seconds later, Jensen hears retreating footsteps followed by the door closing and suddenly he’s alone in the room with the buyer. His Alpha. His owner.

He startles at the light touch of fingers running up his flank. Over his ass. Up his spine. His neck. There’s no hesitancy in the touch. It’s proprietary. Makes Jensen feel like horse meat. And then the collar around his neck is unbuckled. Jensen hears it hitting the floor. “Mine,” the man says, his voice pure Alpha possessiveness. His thumbs dig into the Omega gland at the back of Jensen’s neck, and just for a moment all the tension in Jensen’s body bleeds away. 

The Alpha takes advantage of this to unstrap him from the bench, and carry him across the room, laying him down with surprising gentleness, belly down on the bed. Too scared to move once the short-lived effect of his Omega gland wears off, Jensen lies there stiffly listening to the sounds of the man stripping; boots hitting the floor, a belt unbuckled. He can’t help but flinch when the bed dips as the Alpha crawls alongside him. 

He yelps in surprise when a huge hand slaps down across his ass. “Pretty,” is all the guy says, and then he does it again, and again. It’s not particularly painful, the spanking, or not in a bad way. Jensen’s dick actually rather enjoys it. Although Jensen thinks the drug they spiked him with may still have something to do with that. He can’t be sure anymore though. 

“Fuck,” the guy growls, landing a hefty slap on the underside of Jensen’s right cheek. “I always knew your ass would look good like this. You like it huh?”

Jensen shakes his head in denial. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Another slap on the other cheek, even harder. “I can see you grinding your little dick against the mattress. Gods, I can smell your slick, you slut.”

Jensen’s buries his face against the mattress, knows his skin is burning up because it’s true; he’s hard and leaking. 

“You want me to use a paddle? Want me to beat your ass until you spill your pathetic Omega load? Or maybe turn you over and slap that tiny dick of yours until you cream yourself?”

Jensen whimpers. He shouldn’t want that. He _doesn’t_ want that. Or rather, the old Jensen doesn’t want that. But Omega Jensen doesn’t seem to mind. His dick is certainly keen on the idea. 

The Alpha thankfully doesn’t expect an answer. “You know what? It doesn’t matter what you want, bitch. You’re mine now and the only thing that matters is what I want.”

That voice. Jensen recognizes that voice. It doesn’t usually dip that low, drip with that much Alpha power, but he’s sure he recognizes it. And that’s...confusing. 

“And what I want,” the Alpha continues, “is to be inside this pretty pink hole.” With that the Alpha pulls apart Jensen’s ass cheeks. “They told me you’d never been taken. Is that true? Is it?”

Jensen whimpers and nods. Hopes that’s enough of an answer. Fear trapping his words in his throat. 

The Alpha grunts his approval, and Jensen almost jerks off the bed when he feels a tongue suddenly sweep across his hole, licking up his honey-sweet slick. He squeezes his eyes shut, and grinds his teeth so hard his jaw hurts. It feels...it feels amazing. His hole is so sensitive now, and his dick has been hard for so long. As much as Jensen should feel violated, and he does, he can’t help but want this. Want to be touched. Want to be filled. And knotted. Wants so badly to come. 

Jensen tenses when the tongue stabbing at his hole is replaced by a finger, but he’s slick enough that the intrusion doesn’t hurt at all. Feels good actually. And then the Alpha is leaning over him, mouthing at the back of his neck.  

“I’m sorry.” That voice, whispering in his ear, Jensen definitely knows. “I have to claim you now, here, or the contract isn’t valid.”

Teeth scrape across Jensen neck. “Gonna bite you, bitch,” the Alpha says out loud, and pushes another finger inside him. “Mark you up so everyone knows you’re claimed. You’re mine.”

And then gentle words caress the shell of his ear. “There are cameras. They can see and hear. This needs to look good. I can’t risk them taking you away from me. I’m so sorry, Jensen.” 

Jared. 

Jensen almost laughs. It’s Jared. His friend. His best friend.

With Jared’s fingers working his ass open, brushing the sensitive nerves inside his hole, Jensen can barely think, barely wonder how Jared found out about his presenting, about the auction. How Jared found the money to bid. His family has money. More than Jensen’s for sure. But Jensen didn’t think they had enough to drop over seventy K on an Omega. 

“Your mouth, Omega, can’t wait to feel it hot around my dick. Dreamed about it for years. About feeding my dick between those cock-sucking lips, shoving down your throat until you choke. You've been teasing me with that slutty mouth for years, Jenny.”

Jensen’s brains are scrambled. Through the confusion of drugs streaming through his system it’s difficult to make sense of Jared’s Jekyll and Hyde act. To know for sure what’s real and what’s not. 

Jared shoves another thick finger into Jensen’s hole. Jensen whimpers at the stretch of the three digits inside of him, opening him up, brushing relentlessly against his prostate. And then suddenly they’re gone and Jared is rolling Jensen over onto his back. Jensen looks up at him for the first time, unsure of what he’s going to see, but looming over him is just Jared. His overactive Alpha puppy of a best friend Jared, with his sparkling hazel eyes and wide mouth and ridiculously floppy bangs. 

And then his puppy of a best friend slaps his closed fingers across Jensen’s erect dick and grins. Jensen gasps, and forgets how to breathe, just for a minute. 

“Fuck, you like that don’t you?” Jared smirks. “I can smell it on you. You can try to hide it, try to deny it, but your slick and your stiff little dick don’t lie.” Jared scratches his nails down Jensen’s chest, and then wraps his hand around Jensen’s balls and squeezes. Jensen groans, and spreads his legs. Jared laughs. Then dips his head and mouths at Jensen’s nipples. Jensen can’t do anything but lie there as Jared sucks and nips at his buds until they ache. His back melts into the mattress as Jared switches between toying with his balls and dick and stretching his ass with his fingers, all the while never letting up his assault on Jensen’s swollen tits.

“I’m sorry, Jensen,” Jared whispers in his ear, when he finally drags his mouth away from torturing Jensen’s red-raw nipples. “I never wanted it to be like this. I swear.” 

Jensen keens when Jared pinches his nipple between his thumb and finger, his ass bucking up off the bed, impaling himself even harder on Jared’s fingers. 

“Needy bitch,” Jared says fondly, and withdraws his fingers from Jensen’s ass altogether, shuffling his knees right up the bed so his thighs are straddling Jensen’s face. Jared's alpha dick is engorged and imposing, sliding between his fingers. It’s obvious what he’s about to do. Jensen snaps his mouth closed. Jared smacks his cheek, open handed and hard. 

“Open up,” he says, and there’s no sign of Jared’s gentle nature now. “If I have to ask them for a spider gag, you won’t like the consequences.”

Jensen swallows hard, his fingers grasping nervously at the bedsheet below him, then he opens his mouth. Jared wastes no time, hooks his thumbs into the corners of Jensen’s mouth and holds him open as he shoves his dick past Jensen’s lips. No care or concern is given to Jensen’s comfort or gag reflex. Jared fucks himself into Jensen’s throat like he’s nothing more than a sex toy. A fleshlight. Jensen closes his eyes and tries not to choke. Jared’s dick is just as big as his six foot five inch frame hinted at, and although Jensen doesn’t have a strong gag reflex it’s hard not to panic as his breathing is repeatedly cut off. 

Jared’s hands find Jensen’s ears, angling his head just where he wants him and slamming into his mouth over and over, his balls slapping against Jensen’s chin. Saliva and tears drip from Jensen’s face. 

“Fuck,” Jared gasps, slamming his dick all the way down Jensen’s throat, his pubes tickling at Jensen’s nose. “I’m never gonna get sick of this.” He doesn’t pull out this time, just grinds his hips in a lazy circle. Jensen’s heartbeat is clambering in his ears. “Gonna turn you into the best cockwarmer, Jenny. Fuck! Gonna keep you on your knees between my thighs all day long."

Jensen heaves in shuddering breaths when Jared finally withdraws, coughing and crying and shaking. Jared ignores him. Crawls back down the bed, manhandles Jensen so he’s belly down again. Slaps his ass. “Don’t just lie there, Omega. Present your hole for your Alpha!”

Jensen wipes his face dry against the bedsheet as he struggles to work his knees up under him. Despite everything he’s still hard, still dripping slick. He doesn’t know what that says about him, or his new biology. His head is a fogged mess. The thick scent of Alpha arousal tangling with drugs and pain and fear and his own body’s traitorous sensitivity. It's impossible for Jensen to think clearly.

Either impatient or trying to help, Jensen isn’t sure, Jared molds Jensen's body into the shape he wants; on knees and elbows, head down, ass up, legs spread, back dipped low. 

“Perfect,” Jared declares in his Alpha rumble when he’s satisfied. He wastes no more time prepping Jensen, simply pries his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs and without a word slides inside Jensen inch by never-ending inch. Jensen has never been fucked before. Never had a cock inside him. He’d fingered himself a few times in the shower, bathroom door locked and mouth buried against his shoulder to stop any noise escaping. And when his heat hit of course. Although his fingers hadn’t done much. He’d tried makeshift toys at one point, when the heat was at its worst and no amount of begging would persuade his family to find him a fake knot. But a flashlight and the remote for his television hadn’t done much to fill the empty ache inside of him. 

And it certainly doesn’t compare to the feel of Jared’s dick inside of him. Jared groans when he’s finally buried balls deep inside of Jensen, and Jensen whimpers, shakes. Not sure if it’s the best or worst thing that’s happened so far today. 

“Feel so good, Omega,” Jared says, not pulling out but circling his hips and grabbing Jensen’s waist, holding him steady. The movement sends sparks dancing along Jensen’s rib cage. Jared’s dick brushing across his sensitive Omega insides. A moan falls unbidden from Jensen’s lips.

“That’s it,” Jared says. “Let me hear you, bitch. Let me hear how much you want my fat dick.”

This time Jared eases his cock almost all the way out of Jensen’s hole before spearing him again in one swift, eye-watering move, his balls slapping loudly against Jensen’s ass. Jensen groans, can’t help it. And when Jared keeps going, sets up a steady rhythm, Jensen just gets louder. Submits to the pleasure and allows everything else to fall away. Jared grunts behind him, pounding faster and harder, his scent, need, want, mine, almost suffocatingly dense in the room. His body blankets Jensen’s, the heat enveloping him. His hands move constantly, roaming across Jensen’s body as though he owns it—Jensen tries not to dwell on the fact that legally he does—twisting and tugging at Jensen’s nipples, squeezing his balls, gripping bruises against his hips. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he hisses against the back of Jensen’s neck. “Gonna knot you. Gonna knot your bitch pussy and you’re gonna come for me, Jenny.”

Jensen whimpers, his knees trembling so hard it’s almost impossible not to collapse against the mattress. Only Jared’s hand and the fear of disappointing his Alpha hold him up. 

Jared’s thrusts grow erratic, his breathing labored, hot and damp against the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen shivers. 

“Sorry,” Jared grinds out, under his breath, so quiet Jensen almost thinks he imagines it. ‘M’sorry. Need...need to do this. Need for them to see.” And then Jensen’s world whites out as Jared shoves in hard, the knot at the base of his dick swelling up inside Jensen’s hole. If Jensen had given it any thought ahead of time, he might have imagined having something the size of a baseball shoved up his ass would hurt like hell, but it doesn’t. Not after the initial sensation of too much, too full. Jensen’s never experienced anything like it. All the orgasms he’s had up until now don’t even compare to the flare of bliss that ricochets through him as he comes screaming on Jared’s knot. He’s still shuddering, waves of pleasure rippling through his whole body, a few minutes later when Jared’s teeth clamp into the back of his neck. An Alpha staking his claim in the most basic way. 

The pain of the bite is only the briefest moment of agony before Jensen’s Omega gland releases the way it’s designed to and his limbs go lax, his brain swimming in a warm sea of uncaring calm. It’s a few minutes of enforced relaxation that his body, and his mind, desperately needs.

When he comes back to himself, Jared’s body curled around him, still locked together, Jensen feels a little calmer, a little less confused. The faint glow of his orgasm still pulses through him as his body milks every last drop of Jared’s come. He’s on his side now, Jared’s arms wrapped around him, his tongue lapping at the wound on the back of Jensen's neck. 

“Mine,” Jared says, loud and clear. “My Omega, my bitch.”

“Yours,” Jensen agrees, too scared to argue.

Jared nuzzles into the back of his neck. “My father bought you,” he whispers. “A Christmas gift for me. He’s always known how I felt about you. But he’s a traditionalist. He wanted me to mate an Omega. That’s why I’ve never...never acted on my crush.”

Jensen mouths a silent “o”. 

“After Christmas, whatever happens, we’ll go back to California. I don’t care what my father says. It’s my signature on the paperwork. He won’t be able to stop us. Then you can...you can do whatever you want. I swear.”

“Thank you,” Jensen whispers, tears slipping down his face. “Thank you.” 

“We just...just need to get through the holidays.” Jared’s hesitation makes it obvious that won’t be easy. “I need you to pretend. For a few days. It’ll be easier to leave if you act...like an Omega.”

Jensen bristles, stiffens in Jared’s arms.

“No,” Jared says, low and urgent. “I mean...like...an old fashioned Omega, submissive, obediant. It’ll be easier when we leave if my family sees me treating you—“

“—like a bitch.” Jensen finishes for him. Jared’s knot pulses another shot of come deep inside of him. They both shudder. 

“My father will expect me to punish you if you misbehave. And you...you’ll have to wear a collar and a leash.” Jared licks over his bite-mark on the back of Jensen’s neck again. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Jensen’s bloodied skin. 

“But afterwards, after Christmas, you’ll take me back to California?” Jensen’s voice is small when he asks, his usual confidence depleted. Already knocked out of him. 

“Yes,” Jared swears against his neck. “I promise. After New Years, we’ll leave. I know you probably hate me right now, and I don’t blame you. But I swear buying you, was the only way I could save you.”

“I don’t hate you,” Jensen says quietly. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Still,” Jared says, “I know you don’t want this...me.”

“I did,” Jensen admits. “I mean...I do, I think. I’ve been in love with you for years. But I was...nothing and you were an Alpha and I...I didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

“I did, I swear, Jensen, I always wanted you, but my dad, he wanted me have an Omega. I figured once I was away at college he’d forget about it, but he was adamant. He’s convinced Omegas bear healthier children. Are more likely to have Alpha sons.”

“Well I guess we all get want we want now then,” Jensen says, bitterness creeping into his voice. 

“Jensen,” Jared tightens his arms around him. “I would have found a way for us to be together whatever happened. I swear. I just needed time. I come into an inheritance from my grandmother when I turn twenty-one.”

That’s two years away. Jensen vaguely wonders what Jared would have done had Jensen not presented Omega. If Jensen had grown tired of waiting for Jared to notice him and found himself a boyfriend. Would Jared ever had told him how he felt? Does Jensen even believe Jared when he says he’s always loved him? It’s hard to put his whole trust in a man who’s bought him. Who legally owns him. 

Jared and Jensen both jump when the door to the room bursts open. “When you’re finished whispering sweet nothing in your bitch’s ear, Jared, I’ll be waiting in the car. Make you sure you plug his hole. I don’t want a mess on the leather car seats.”

Jensen’s face heats under the scrutiny of Jared’s father. He’s met the man, a few times, but he’s never looked at Jensen quite like this before; shamelessly assessing. He shrinks back into Jared’s arms, suddenly very glad that it’s Jared’s name that’s on the auction house paperwork. 

“Yes sir,” Jared says, his Southern manners not faltering despite the awkwardness of the situation. “We’ll be right there as soon as my knot goes down.”

“Good,” Jared’s father nods. “Your mother won’t want us to be late back tonight. And we still have to stop off and buy a new collar for the Omega. We can’t take him to church on Christmas Day wearing the cheap tat this place supplies. Lord knows, he cost enough money, I want everyone to know it. God, I can’t wait to see Pastor Fuller’s face when he sees the pretty little bitch kneeling at our feet tomorrow. I bet the old blow-hard will be begging to borrow him by New Years. That man never could resist face-fucking a young Omega. He does love to see them cry. Not that I'm not looking forward to seeing that myself. Or getting a taste of his sweet pussy.” Jared’s father blasts out the room as suddenly as he entered, laughing as he goes. 

Jensen tries to swallow the panic crawling up his throat. 

“It’s fine,” Jared mumbles in his ear. “We just have to make it through the next couple of weeks, that's all.”

Jensen nods stiffly. Prays silently that he can do this; act like an obedient Omega, just for a little while. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jared says, licking across his claim mark one more time. “Just remember whatever happens, whatever anyone says or does, including me, that I love you. That I’m going to look after you. I swear.”

“Thank you,” Jensen says, not quite sure what the appropriate response to that is. Jared tugs his knot, but it’s still swollen, catching firmly on Jensen’s rim. They both moan at the fresh pulse of pleasure that results. “Fuck,” Jared gasps. “I can’t wait until we can do this in the privacy of my own bed. This feels fucking incredible, I could stay knotted to you all damn day. My dad will go insane if we’re not done soon though.”

Goosebumps suddenly break out across Jensen’s skin. Jared’s casual comment sending fresh alarm bells ringing in his head. 

“Hey, listen, we have to go buy you a collar and leash when we leave here. And you’ll need some Omega panties too, I guess; you can’t go to church completely naked after all. I was thinking a green leather collar to match your eyes, what do you think? I’ll let you decide if you want. And maybe a jade butt plug too. Oh, and we could get matching nipple clamps. You would look stunning.”

This is only until after Christmas, Jensen tell himself, determinedly ignoring the excitement in Jared’s voice. Jared loves him. 

“And I’ll have to buy a paddle too. Dad thinks daily maintenance spankings are essential to keep Omega's in line and their pussy's tight. Leather or wood, Jensen, what do you think?”

Jared loves him.

 

 

_Finis_

Thank you for reading!

 


End file.
